Romeu e Julieta
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Eles se amavam, mas o destino não quis a eles um final feliz, não por enquanto. DracoXHermione


**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma personagem me pertence. Tudo é pego emprestado. Apenas a fértil imaginação é minha.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Nota da Autora: **Descobri essa fic há muito tempo escrita nos meus arquivos do computador quando, essa semana, estava "fazendo faxina" nos arquivos. Tentei dar uma melhoradinha, mas mesmo assim saiu isso. Espero que gostem.

**Romeu e Julieta**

CAPÍTULO 1

Era segredo.

Ao final do sétimo ano, ele a procurou com estranhas intenções de forjar uma aliança, e ela o repeliu por dias, incrédula. "Eu quero me tornar seu informante", ele repetia, a cada nova oportunidade. Na primeira vez, ela se dera ao trabalho de lhe responder:

- Para quê, Draco? Até onde eu saiba, isso não lhe traz nenhum benefício – e isso não faz parte da filosofia Malfoy, ou eu estou errada?

- Não está errada. Eu, contudo, terei meus próprios benefícios ajudando a Ordem da Fênix.

Nessa determinada ocasião, Hermione Granger desconversou e aprendeu a evitar suas aproximações. Não queria um Comensal da Morte envolvido com seu trabalho, ainda mais _aquele _ homem, que lhe desprezara por anos, desde o princípio da áspera relação entre ambos. Sabia_ exatamente_ o que Malfoy pretendia com uma proposta tão pouco confiável, e passou a acreditar que ele duvidava – e muito – de sua inteligência.

Até aquele bilhete chegar às suas mãos. Naquele dia, a vitória pendeu para o lado de Harry Potter, e, enquanto comemoravam o significativo avanço, jamais poderiam imaginar que uma informação enviada por Malfoy havia sido crucial.

Depois daquela noite, ela o procurou.

- Por quê, Draco?

- Eu falei que queria ajudar a Ordem.

- E prejudicar seus aliados?

Então, ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-_Eles_ não são mais meus aliados. Ainda sou Comensal da Morte apenas questões de sobrevivência, acredite. Aceite sem remorsos minha contribuição, Granger.

A lógica induzia Hermione a manter-se afastada daquele perigoso convite, contudo, algo dentro de si - algo além da razão – sussurrava para que acreditasse no homem loiro. Fitou os olhos cinzentos dele e tomou sua decisão.

Era suspeito? Bastante. Mas, o que nem Hermione Granger – parte do trato – sabia, era que Draco Malfoy estava arrependido. Alguém tão arrogante como ele jamais admitiria isso. Após sua terrível experiência servindo ao Lorde, ele tivera suas convicções completamente destruídas. Queria contribuir com o outro lado da guerra.

As batalhas vividas naquele tempo haviam-se tornado muito intensas, e a impressão permanente que todos tinham era de que a luta estava apenas começando. Voldemort ganhava cada vez mais e mais seguidores - entre eles gigantes, lobisomens e dementadores -, o que dificultava, e muito, os avanços da Ordem da Fênix.

Contudo, uma nova página estava prestes a ser virada.

Da aliança secreta entre Hermione Granger e o Comensal da Morte Draco Malfoy, surgiu aos poucos uma estranha cumplicidade. Não podiam negar que era uma situação esquisita, nem que se sentiam atraídos por essa extravagância. Havia uma envolvente atmosfera proibida em seus encontros, e o tom de conspiração com que trocavam informações ao pé do ouvido, por vezes, os confundia.

Draco passou a requisitar a presença de Hermione com mais freqüência, mesmo quando os assuntos a tratar com ela tivessem pouca ou nenhuma relevância para a guerra. Eram truques para capturar a atenção dela por mais tempo, para mantê-la perto de si.

De palavras secretas, evoluíram para pequenos toques, e, depois, para beijos ansiosos e famintos. Logo, seus encontros não possuíam nada do pretexto político que os unira. Draco concordara até mesmo em freqüentar lugares trouxas, afinal, precisavam cada vez mais de segurança.

De repente, em plena guerra, estavam presos a um relacionamento frágil e informal.

E era segredo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione descia as escadas da sede da Ordem com uma tranqüilidade enorme. Não existe necessidade de pressa quando se sabe que há, sim, a palavra _impossível_. "Impossível" era o que definia exatamente o que ela e Draco sustentavam.

Ela não mais participava das missões da Ordem e não conseguia concentrar-se nos estudos (mesmo que tivesse terminado a escola, ela ainda estudava por conta própria) – tudo isso porque sua atenção se centrava permanentemente nele. Como se não fosse o bastante, estava muito perturbada pela guerra, que a cada dia se tornava mais agressiva e próxima do fim. Só problemas e problemas – era tudo que ela conseguia desde a última semana.

Harry e os outros sentiam profunda piedade pela amiga, e atribuíam ao recente falecimento de seus pais a culpa daquele comportamento estranho. Respeitavam as ausências de Mione, completamente alheios ao romance entre ela e Malfoy. E nem poderiam sequer desconfiar, pois o casal era cuidadoso. Ultimamente, ambos se encontravam no máximo duas vezes por semana, a fim de não levantarem suspeitas.

Contudo, naquele dia, Hermione agia com a resolução dos que sabiam estarem condenados. Foi com serenidade que saltou do último degrau e consultou o relógio de pulso: 03h150min da tarde. Em 15 minutos, teria um encontro com Draco e colocariam fim àquela situação. O segredo seria sepultado, afinal; e, de certa forma, essa idéia trazia algum alívio à consciência dela. Ajeitou preguiçosamente os cabelos diante de um espelho – coisa que nunca faria há algum tempo atrás – e concluiu que talvez ficasse bem. _Precisava_ superar aquilo. Talvez, algum dia, ainda houvesse alguma chance...

Hermione tinha os olhos inchados quando se afastou em direção à porta, incapaz de mirar a própria miséria, e terminou de prender as mechas castanhas.

Não; seria o último encontro, ela não fraquejaria. Seria o último encontro para sempre – era isso que haviam combinado. Corajosamente, ela abriu a porta da frente do nº. 12 de Grimmauld Place, sendo envolvida pela luz do dia.

_**Teardrop on a fragile eyelash**_

_(Lágrima num cílio frágil)_

_**She's looking like a dream**_

_(Ela está parecendo um sonho)_

_**Hoping for some understanding**_

_(Esperando por um pouco de compreensão,)_

_**An answer or at least**_

_(Uma resposta ou pelo menos)_

_**A calming word, a single sentence**_

_(Uma Palavra tranqüilizadora, uma única sentença)_

_**To restore her heart**_

_(Para recuperar o coração dela) _

Hermione se preparara física e psicologicamente para o encontro com o Draco – _seu _ Draco. Vestia um jeans preto simples, uma blusa dourada e um par de sandálias rasteiras da mesma cor. Os cabelos muito ondulados açoitavam suas costas num gracioso rabo-de-cavalo.

Ela conferiu a escassa movimentação na rua e dispensou uma rápida olhadela de volta para a mansão, para descobrir que ninguém a espiava da janela. Abriu um sorriso triste, enquanto deixava para trás o esconderijo da Ordem.

_**Aching since the day I left her**_

_(Que dói desde o dia em que a deixei)_

_**Crossing lonely seas**_

_(Para cruzar mares solitários)_

_**Silent tears of a woman**_

_(Lágrimas silenciosas de uma mulher)_

_**Make a warrior cry**_

_(Fazem um guerreiro chorar)_

Hermione levantou o braço da varinha e apanhou o Nôitibus Andante até um bairro trouxa, onde desceu bem em frente a um precário restaurante-lanchonete, cuja clientela concentrava-se ao redor do balcão àquele horário. Ela sentou-se numa das várias banquetas livres e ficou à espera de Draco, quando, intimamente, torcia para que ele tivesse desistido do encontro. Por mais que tivesse tentado se convencer durante dias a fio de que aquilo que fariam era o certo, não estava preparada.

Como viveria sem aquele perigo? Como poderia ignorar que estava terrivelmente apaixonada por ele? _Deus_, Draco era provavelmente o homem de sua vida, e ela estava abrindo mão dele sem lutar.

Porque não havia saída. Ela mal tinha certeza sobre os sentimentos dele... Hermione afundou a cabeça nas mãos, sendo trazida para baixo por aquela tristeza confusa, incerta. Desmoronaria ali mesmo, sob as vistas do garçom que enxugava copos, preocupado com a aura depressiva que a moça no balcão exalava, apesar de seu aspecto bonito. O rapaz, contudo, respeitou seu infeliz silêncio.

Draco chegou meia-hora atrasado, esbaforido. Ao reconhecer Hermione, sentada de costas para si, abriu um sorriso típico e envolveu-a num abraço de despedida. A morena assustou-se, mas, assim que sentiu o cheiro conhecido, relaxou nos braços ao redor de si. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, amparando suas mágoas, até que Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-_Tudo vai terminar bem. Não tenha medo do futuro, pois eu sempre vou gostar de você. _

E deu-lhe um beijo demorado e calmo, como se não quisesse que acabasse nunca. Separando-se, eles se sentaram lado a lado e iniciaram uma conversa sobre o que mais lhes preocupava. Hermione foi a primeira a falar:

- Draco... - ela hesitou, desviando seus olhos dos dele. – Acha que ainda poderemos ficar juntos?

- Hermione, – ele disse, entrelaçando as mãos dela nas suas – eu não sei, mas me prometa que você não vai esquecer de mim.

- Eu prometo. – e deu um sorriso sincero. – Nunca ninguém vai me fazer esquecer de você.

E trocaram outro beijo, mais desesperado. Eles precisavam ir embora dali e aproveitar aquela última oportunidade oferecida pelo destino, que nunca os quisera juntos. Hermione começou a chorar lágrimas e mais lágrimas, e Draco limitou-se a enxugá-las, enquanto, dentro de si, ele sofria igualmente ou até mais que a morena.

- Aonde você quer ir? – Draco perguntou-lhe, no intento de findar aquele momento de tristeza.

- A um lugar especial! ? Que tal o lago, aqui perto? Dizem que ele é lindo! Mas, primeiro, podemos passar numa livraria?

Draco soltou uma risada gostosa, e Hermione sentiu o coração apertar, já com saudades.

- Seu pedido vai ser atendido, _Madame_.

_**Heaven, I beg you**_

_(Céus, eu imploro)_

_**Please release hopes from fears**_

_(Por favor, liberte as esperanças dos medos)_

_**This is my elegy**_

_(Está é a minha elegia) _

A livraria, uma parte da caminhada para o adeus, era um lugar confortável e cheio de livros trouxas, o que fez Draco sentir-se meio perdido. Hermione apontava, excitada, os títulos mais famosos, resumindo-lhe o conteúdo de um ou outro e, por um instante, Draco até passou a gostar um pouco dos trouxas.

A certa altura do passeio, Hermione apanhou um livro que definia toda sua vida: Romeu e Julieta.

- Vou levar este livro, Draco. Podemos ir.

Suspirando, ela contou-lhe a famosa estória de Shakespeare, enquanto esperavam na fila do caixa, de mãos dadas. Cercado de livros e pessoas despreocupadas, o casal parecia estar muito longe da guerra, em um reduto de sonhos.

Após a agradável visita à livraria, foram ao lago, que era realmente lindo. A água era verde-clara sobre um tapete de pedras grandes, ao fundo, onde vários peixes nadavam livremente, longe de qualquer poluição, e o entardecer, e tudo que podia ajudar aquele lugar ficar mais lindo estava ali. Seria um cenário romântico e radiante para um encontro, se esse encontro não fosse uma despedida. Ficaram a apreciar aquele lugar especial e o barulho da suave queda de água, evitando ao máximo a hora do adeus.

Foi Draco quem tomou, a muito custo, a iniciativa.

- Bom, Mione, você sabe que não podemos ficar juntos, porque ninguém quer, e você é a minha princesa, nunca vou te esquecer, blá blá blá...

- Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso maroto mascarando sua tristeza. Gostava do jeitinho frio dele.

Então, ele a puxou pra um beijo sereno, que logo se misturou as lágrimas. Era Hermione quem, novamente, chorava. Draco apartou o beijo, e retirou um lenço do bolso, ao qual a morena estendeu suas mãos. No que Draco não o ofereceu, ela franziu a testa, ainda chorosa.

- Mione. - ele tomou fôlego. - Achei esse anel no porão de casa. – e abriu o lenço, onde repousava uma jóia de ouro. - Parece que o professor Lupin o deu a minha mãe, para que não se esquecesse dele. Depois que ela se casou com o meu pai, ela tentou queimar esse anel em fogo mágico, mas ele continuou intacto, então eu o encontrei e mantive-o comigo até hoje. Decidi dá-lo a você, para você nunca se esquecer de mim, e para nosso amor nunca se quebrar.

Hermione demorou a esboçar alguma reação. Recebeu o anel com um sorriso e mais lágrimas – agora não mais de infelicidade. Queria muito coloca-lo em seu dedo e exibir seu amor para o mundo inteiro, entretanto, não podia fazê-lo.

- Draco, eu... Obrigada. Eu também tenho um presente a você. – e buscou algo em sua bolsa. – Essa é uma rosa especial. Minha mãe que me deu, e contou que ela foi colhida de uma roseira quando tinha nove anos de idade. Desde então, ela não morreu.

Mione estendeu a flor a um Draco fragilizado, como ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Ela é o símbolo de nosso amor eterno.

_**Do you know what I feel?**_

_(Você sabe o que eu sinto?)._

_**This is my elegy**_

_(Esta é minha elegia)_

_**Do you believe it's real?**_

_(você acredita que é real?)_

_**Will I hold you in my arms again**__**?**_

_(eu te segurarei em meus braços novamente?) _

Por um acaso do destino, Harry estava passeando pelo mesmo bairro trouxa e viu Draco e Hermione sentados à beira do lago, conversando. Irado com ousadia de Malfoy, apanhou o braço de Hermione e, sem que nenhum trouxa os visse, aparatou para a sede da Ordem.

O casal, que mal percebera a aproximação de Harry, só conseguiu trocar um último olhar de sofrimento depois do brusco afastamento.

Quem sabe, um dia ainda se encontrariam...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione bateu a porta de seu quarto, inconformada com tanta injustiça. Por quê?

_**Dewdrops on a single rosebud**_

_(Gotas de orvalho num único botão de rosas)_

_**This purity of rain**_

_(Esta pureza da chuva)_

_**Reminds me of the moment I left her**_

_(Lembra-me do momento em que a deixei) _

Ela deitou-se em sua cama, chorando e relembrando os últimos momentos perto [i]_dele_.[/i] Ao menos conseguira ter momentos felizes antes da dor. Entre soluços, buscou o anel no bolso e experimentou-o em sua mão. Ela olhava com carinho para aquela jóia, e, de repente, notou algo muito curioso na borda dele: onde antes estava escrito NARCISA & REMUS, agora as letras havia sido magicamente mudadas para HERMIONE & DRACO.

Beijou o anel, encantada e triste ao mesmo tempo. A interrupção de Harry havia estragado tudo. Não conseguia acreditar que seu amigo tinha lhe dado uma bronca…

_**Início do flashback: **_

_**- **__Hermione, o que você estava fazendo com o Malfoy?_

_- Harry, eu sei, eu devia ter contado. Fui me encontrar com Malfoy para ver se arrancava alguma informação importante sobre os planos de ataque de Voldemort._

_- Nunca mais faça isso sem avisar ninguém! Podia ter sido uma armadilha, Hermione. O que aconteceu com toda a sua prudência? Você está proibida de falar com ele, para sempre, nem que seja com o objetivo de salvar minha vida!_

_- Salvar a sua vida? Você pensa que eu faço tudo por você Harry!_

_- Não é verdade? Você se arriscou por uma informação._

_- Não! Eu não faço as coisas apenas por você e pelo Rony._

_Hermione subiu correndo as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto. Assim que entrou, bateu a porta com força._

_**Fim do Flashback. **_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"Ele estragou tudo",_ pensou Draco. _"Potter estragou tudo de novo, e dessa vez não há conserto!"_.

Draco voltava para casa andando, apesar de sua habilidade de aparatar. Ele precisava de tempo para pensar, e, enquanto pensava, observava a rosa. Era engraçada – não tinha espinhos, possuía uma coloração meio lilás, meio vermelho-sangue, e parecia tão viva, sem um único indicio de maus-tratos.

Ela falara que era para se lembrar dela.

Draco nunca iria deixar aquela rosa, disso ele tinha certeza.

_**Kisses filled with pain**_

_(Beijos cheio de dor)_

_**And if I should leave her waiting**_

_(E se eu tiver que deixa-la esperando) _

Chegara à mansão Malfoy – um lugar muito grande e luxuoso. Draco entrou e foi direto para seu quarto, onde folheou o livro que Hermione esquecera perto do lago, começando a ler. Era uma história realmente linda. Definia tudo que acontecia entre ele e Mione; mas será que terminariam como eles – _na morte?_

_**For another year**_

_(por mais de um ano)_

_**Will she ever know the answer**__**?**_

_(Ela saberá a resposta algum dia?)._

_**Will she follow me**__**?**_

_(Ela me seguirá?)_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Malfoy, teremos uma batalha importante amanhã. Chega de investidas pouco ofensivas - é amanhã que eu vencerei o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Avise aos comensais que atacaremos todos juntos! Ah, e alguém da Ordem, também. – Voldemort sorriu terrivelmente. – Não quero vencer tão facilmente.

- Faço tudo que o Lorde mandar. – disse Lucius, subserviente. – Aviso a quem da Ordem?

- A qualquer um. Não, pode avisar àquela amiguinha sangue-ruim do Potter.

Lucius Malfoy saiu da sala e dirigiu-se até o seu quarto, onde escreveu uma carta endereçada a Hermione Granger, anunciando a batalha final. Após enviá-la via coruja, ele se encarregou de avisar a decisão de Voldemort aos outros comensais, que aparentemente ficaram animados com a ofensiva de Voldemort, exceto Draco Malfoy.

Após a morte de Dumbledore, ele passara a odiar batalhas. Se precisar, só disputaria uma - ficar ao lado do amor de sua vida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A Ordem ficou sabendo da notícia poucos minutos depois. A luta tão esperada seria no dia seguinte – talvez o último dia de suas vidas, mas todos iam lutar até perder, iam vencer.

___**A calming word, a single sentence**_

_(Uma palavra tranqüilizadora, uma única sentença)._

_**To restore her heart**_

_(Para recupera o coração dela)_

_**Aching since the day I left her**_

_(Que dói desde o dia em que a deixei)_

_**Crossing lonely seas**_

_(Para cruzar mares solitários)_

Hermione estava abalada não só com a possibilidade de morrer - que era muito grande, pois ela era uma nascida trouxa - , mas também temia pela morte de Draco.

Se isso acontecesse, ela certamente vingaria a morte dele.

**N/A:** A música deste capítulo é Elegy de Leaves Eyes.

Próximo capítulo em breve. Ele 'tá pronto, só precisa de uma melhoradinha. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos a todos


End file.
